The invention relates to a device for the acceptance of a camera which can particularly serve as a parking assistance of a vehicle. The device comprises a housing, in which the camera can be replaceably received and a gear which serves for moving the camera between a rest position and an operating position.
Devices with a camera which serve for the visual acquisition of the external area of a vehicle are already known from the state of the art. Such devices comprise a housing in which the camera is detachably received between a rest position and an operating position. For example, such cameras can be used in the area of the parking assistance of vehicles. If, for example, the reverse gear of the vehicle is used, the camera moves from the rest position into the operating position wherein the camera at least partially exceeds the housing. Thereby the area behind the vehicle is visually recorded by the camera and indicated on a display for the driver of the vehicle. If the reversing is ended and the driver of the vehicle removes the reverse gear the camera can move back from the operating position into the rest position.
In DE 10 2009 008 281 A1 a device for the acceptance of a camera is disclosed which is permanently installed in the present housing. Thereby, the disadvantage has occurred that the device can only accept a certain camera so that the maintenance and the exchange of the camera cannot be ensured. The device further provides a lid element for the protection of the camera in the rest position wherein the lid element is likewise permanently assembled at the housing. Herein, it is a disadvantage that during an accident, when the lid element is damaged, the device is at the same time irreparably damaged. Further, a gear is intended which comprises an adjuster mechanism for the camera and another adjuster mechanism for the lid element. The first adjuster mechanism moves the camera between a rest position and an operating position and the second adjuster mechanism moves the lid element between a closing position and an opening position. This renders the device structurally complicated, the device requires too many complicated components and a great construction space whereby the production and mounting of the device is complex and cost-intensive.